A Wolf Among Humans
by xXFireFistAceXx
Summary: Yeah a stupid title, i couldn't think of anything. anyhow: What happens when a girl raised by wolves is taken away from the only world she knows? Alot! thats for sure! i suck at summary's too - - please just read it! thanks :D
1. Chapter 1

**Me and my friend (NatRatty) are writing this story. So credit goes to her as well :D**

**Chapter 1**

Kiari moved swiftly through the trees, closely followed by the other wolves. They were quickly closing in on their prey, the Stag. She had her claws out and was ready to use them; the other wolves spread out, enclosing it in a circle. The deer was completely cut off from all directions now. Kiari turned to the second in command and gave a signal growl; the pack attacked. Kiari latched onto the large stag with her claws pulling it to the ground while her second in command went for its neck. The other three wolves that came along clamped their jaws around the legs pinning it to the ground. The stag still bucked and thrashed its head trying to throw them off and stand up. One of the antlers caught her second in command in the flank. His grip around its neck tightened and Kiari dug her claws in deeper. Some of the stag's blood was trickling down her hand; slowly it stopped thrashing and then stopped moving altogether. Second in command let go and blood gushed out of the stag's neck creating a pool on the ground. Kiari's claws retracted and blood covered her clothes and hands.

'Good work' she growled to the other 4; they growled in acknowledgement. The rest of the pack came into the small clearing of forest where they had killed the stag, attracted by the thick smell of blood hanging in the air. When everyone was gathered small fights broke out between the younger members of the pack. She gave them a warning growl and took her share first. That's how it had always been. The head always took the first share, then the other hunters and lastly the mothers and their cubs. That was just how the pack worked and no one questioned it except for the eager young pups. When Kiari finished she left the clearing and slowly made her way back to their packs den. In the distance she could hear the pups fighting over what was left of the stag. When Kiari was nearly there the others came bounding up behind her, chasing each other. The pups ran in-between her feet nearly tripping her. She gave them an annoyed growl when something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She looked out to the bay from the cliff they were passing and saw a large ship. She growled in anger _'humans'_ she thought. Her growl caught the attention of the other wolves. They looked in the same direction as her and let out growls when they saw the ship too. None of them trusted humans, especially after what happened 6 years ago. Kiari took off for the cave to get her dagger and spear. Her second in command followed close behind her.

'Kiari?' he questioned wandering what she was thinking. 'What do you want to do?'

'I'm going down; I want the pack to stay away from the humans no matter what!' the second in command fell back and turned around to tell the rest. Kiari arrived at the cave and quickly searched for her weapons. She found her dagger in a far corner and her spear where the cubs slept. She looked at the shaft and saw tiny chew marks and sighed. They had used her spear as a freaking chew toy…..again! She had already replaced the shaft twice that month and she didn't have time to replace it again. She shrugged inwardly and ran out back to the cliff where the rest of the pack had waited. The humans were coming ashore now, she had to stop them!

'Stay here!' She commanded and leapt off the cliff, landing on small platforms of rock on the way down. When she reached the ground she sprinted through the small part of forest to the beach. She stopped so she was still concealed in the tree line. Kiari crouched down low and waited and watched to see what they were doing, clutching onto her spear so tightly her knuckles were white.

She could only see men on the beach. They where climbing out of their small boats and just stood looking around. She didn't understand this. Normally they moved straight into the forest where she would kill them. One at a time. The men who had come to her island before had all been quiet and had looked about them in fear but these men were different. They laughed and joked among themselves like they didn't have a care in the world. She shook her head. They were humans, that made them her enemies and she had to protect her pack. Suddenly the men on the beach were silent and for a second Kiari thought they had seen her but they were looking at the boat that had just come ashore. She let a low growl escape her; standing in the boat was a very large man. Kiari knew that he must be the leader of these humans.

"What's first? Ship or supplies?" asked a man who had no shirt and a large tattoo on his back.

"I want half of you to find food and the other half to get the ship out of the water" Said the large man.

Another man that looked like a pineapple nodded. "Oi! First division, we're on supplies" He said and a bunch of men headed towards the forest. Kiari got ready.

"Second, third and forth as well!" Three others called out, including the shirtless guy. More men headed towards the forest, some in her direction. It was either act now before they got to close or risk some getting away. Kiari chose this moment to step out of the cover of the trees, gripping her spear defensively in one hand, her dagger in the other with the blade gleaming dangerously in the light.

"STOP!" She yelled before they could break the cover of the trees. "Don't take another step towards this forest!" She warned them. The humans were surprised at her sudden appearance, except for a couple.

"I was wandering when you were gonna come out." Pineapple head stated, looking bored.

"Huh? How'd you know?" She asked warily. The guy went to answer but she interrupted him deciding it wasn't important. "Never mind, I don't care. Leave now!" She demanded.

"All we need is supplies, we're not gonna do any harm to you, 'sides we need to fix our ship so we'll be here for a few days" Pineapple explained and motioned for the other humans to keep going. Kiari let out a warning growl.

"I won't let any of you near this forest!" she yelled and hit the closest man next to her with the but of the spear. He fell to the ground with a heavy thud, knocked out; he had a large welt on his head.

"Oi!" Yelled the shirt less guy, "We weren't doing anything!" he got into a defensive position.

"I warned you!" She let out another growl and attacked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok i know the chapters are short at the moment but they do get longer! its usually just the first few that are short. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Kiari attacked the unprepared men knocking them out. After others realised what was happening they started defending themselves and had a go at her.

"What's happening over here?" the large man asked, slowly walking up the beach.

"Nothing we can't handle pops" The shirtless guy said. The large man looked around at his knocked out 'sons' and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who is it?" He enquired. Pineapple head looked over at a large group of men all going at the same girl. As they went at her she slashed at them with a dagger and knocked them out with the other end of it. There was a spear shaft snapped in half on the ground nearby. Pops narrowed his eyes as Kiari took out the group one by one. She noticed him and looked him in the eye.

"Get off this island!" She glared at him and swiftly dodged an attack that came at her, she kicked the man in the gut then hit him over the head with the end of the dagger, the hit cracked the guys skull but wasn't fatal.

"Gurarara, why should we do that brat?" he narrowed his eyes when he heard the cracking sound from the man she hit.

"Just do it" She commanded.

"You're a hundred years too young to be ordering me around"

"Get off" She growled not caring and took a slash at the nearest guy. Now most of the men were out cold. If they didn't get off soon she'd kill them. The shirtless guy, pineapple head, and another guy with a beard completely different colour to his hair were still standing. None of them had attacked yet, but Kiari knew that was about to change. They we're glaring at her, she glared right back at them and let out a long guttural growl. The shirtless guy tilted his head.

"I'll take care of this pops. You guys go get the other men and the nurses to grab these guys" he indicated to the fallen men around them. The man they called pops nodded his approval, and with that the shirtless guy pulled out a large knife and attacked. Kiari was ready and blocked his attack with her dagger. The man was strong she'd give him that; he was putting a lot of pressure on her dagger with his knife, forcing her back. He didn't even look like he was trying! There was howling in the distance but it wasn't from her pack, it was the other pack from the other side of the island. Her pack's howls followed and she knew instantly what was happening. _'Just great! This is the worst day ever. First humans now another pack wants to attack' _she thought momentarily distracted, she turned around in the direction of her pack. She was anxious to get back to them but she knew the humans would do more damage if she let them pass.

"You shouldn't turn your back on your enemy" The shirtless guy said from behind and the next thing Kiari knew there was a sharp pain in her back. She felt her warm blood trickling down her back; she turned back around growling and dropped her dagger while her claws grew out.

"Damn you stupid humans!" she lunged at the man but he didn't block her. Instead her claws went right through his….flaming body? _'What the hell!' _

"What are you!" She demanded while pulling her hands away from him, she had minor burns but she didn't care.

"A devil fruit user like you" he smirked.

"Devil fruit?"

"What? Don't you know what they are? And yet you have one" Kiari had no idea what he was talking about but she couldn't let herself be distracted. The man sheathed his knife and lit his hand on fire.

"You know, we never did anything to hurt you" he said and threw the fire at her. Kiari dodged quickly and landed on a rock. The man did the same thing and again she jumped of the rock dodging it. "Heh, your quick" All she did was let out another growl. In the distance she could hear the two packs had started fighting, she wanted to be there with them but the humans had to be dealt with first.

The two of them continuously went at each other; Kiari trying to find a way to hit him and shirtless guy throwing fire. After a while Kiari had some burns and was getting exhausted while the enemy was the same from when they had started about an hour and a half ago. Kiari dodged another attack but was caught off guard when he moved in front of her with as much speed as she had. A solid fist connected with her stomach…hard! She was sent sprawling on the ground, clutching her stomach trying to get her breath back. She coughed up a bit of blood _'not good' _she thought and stood back up, still wanting her breath back. She gave the man a death glare and attempted to attack again.

"Persistent little girl aren't you?" He kicked her in the chest causing her to cough up more blood. Kiari was hunched over on the ground with violent coughs racking through her chest. "I don't even have to use my devil fruit anymore" the man said, taking his knife out again.

"Hey Ace! You still not finished?" Pineapple head asked, as he came back up the beach with their pops.

"She's just really persistent" he explained. Kiari got back up spitting blood out of her mouth.

"I won't let you pass" She took a swipe at him but he easily dodged, Kiari was moving slower than before. Ace decided to end it there; he caught her across the stomach with his knife, blood flying everywhere. Kiari collapsed on the ground, a puddle of blood forming.

"There, done." He stated.

"'Bout time, I don't why it took you so long." Pineapple head teased him.

"Shut up Marco" Kiari groaned, catching their attention. Ace sighed annoyed. "Damn I thought we we're finished." He muttered. Kiari dug her claws into the ground and slowly pushed herself to her feet, not without difficulty.

"I told you…" she said panting "I won't… let you pass!" she coughed up some more blood. This guy was insanely strong.

"Gurarara, I like your fighting spirit, how about it? Become one of my daughters" the man they call pops asked. Ace and Marco looked at him surprised; then again no one ever really knew what their pops was thinking most of the time. Anger flashed through Kiari, what the hell was this human thinking? Like hell she would ever join a bunch of humans.

"Fu*k you!" she yelled "I'd never join humans!" Ace rolled his eyes, and used the end of his knife to hit her over the head, hard. Kiari's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she thumped to the ground unconscious.

"Get her on board" Their pops commanded.


	3. Chapter 3

**hehe the events in this chapter were done on purpose lol XD you'll see what i'm talking about.**

Kiari slowly opened her eyes, when she saw wood above her she sat up quickly. Pain ran through her body but she ignored it. There were bandages around her midriff, hands, back and other places. Her wolf skin cloak was hanging from the end of what humans called a bed, along with her necklace. She put the necklace back on but left the cloak because she was hot. She looked around at her surroundings; she was in a small room. The room had a bed, a chair and a few barrels in a corner that was it. Kiari stood up still ignoring the pain in her body, she knew where she was and had to get back to the pack. She opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight, the first thing she noticed when her eyes adjusted was the ocean. Fear ran through her when she remembered she couldn't swim unlike the other wolves. Kiari walked close to the wall; even though the railing was high she didn't want to risk falling over board. She heard voices coming from the main deck so she followed them. She found the source of the voices; the one they called pops, Ace, Marco, mismatch hair and a lot of others were talking and mucking around. When she appeared they all went quiet and stared. Kiari glared at them.

"Ha-ha 'bout time you woke up" Marco said grinning.

"Take me back" She demanded.

"Why should we? Want some food?" he asked holding up a piece of meat. Kiari ignored that.

"I said I never wanted to join you stupid humans! So why bring me along? Now take me back to my island!" she yelled. Marco turned back to what he was doing and ignored her.

"So who wants to verse me now?" He asked with a deck of cards in his hands. Someone volunteered and he dealt out the cards. Ace took the meat out of Marco's hands before Marco could eat it and ate the bone and all. An unfortunate seagull landed on the railing behind Kiari, she heard it and as she went back to her room she grabbed it and snapped its neck before the poor thing knew what happened. The others heard the crack and saw her walking off with a dead seagull in hand.

"Strange girl" one of the men said.

As she walked back to the room, she plucked handfuls of feathers leaving a trail behind her. By the time she was in the room the seagull was featherless and a quarter eaten. Kiari sat down on the bed thinking and ripping pieces of raw seagull meat of the corpse. She needed to get back to her pack and make sure they were okay; she had to know the outcome of the fight between the rivalled packs. Kiari decided to talk to these humans leader directly with no one else around. She'd have to wait 'til later that night though, he was surrounded up on the deck and the Marco guy didn't seem to want to listen to her and the fire guy, Ace, only seemed interested in food and everyone else just wanted to play card games. Humans always had confused her a bit. Kiari finished off the bird and left the bones on the ground except one which she was chewing on. The door opened and light poured into the semi dark room. Kiari glared at the intruder or rather intruders, mismatch hair and Ace. Ace leaned on the door frame grinning. His grin annoyed her; if she hadn't known that this is what humans did Kiari would have taken it as a hostile threat after all that is what wolves did.

"Hey, hey no need to get angry" mismatch hair said, noticing her angry glare.

"Yeah we just got some food for you" Ace held up a plate.

"I don't want your food!"

"Stubborn aren't you?" mismatch noted. "By the way I'm Thatch"

"I don't care who you are! Take me back!"

"Sorry but we can't, you'll have to talk to our captain"

"Where can I find him? Alone."

"He's having dinner right now but you can talk to him later tonight in his room" Ace explained.

"Where's that?"

"How about I come back later and take you there?" Thatch offered. Kiari thought about it for a moment, still chewing on the small seagull bone.

"Fine" She finally said.

"Ok, see you later then" Thatch walked off but Ace stayed.

"You sure you don't want any food? You've been out for a few days"

"I told you I don't want your food! I've already eaten" Ace looked at the bones on the ground and the one in her mouth.

"Did you actually eat the seagull?"

"Yeah, now go away" she gritted her teeth as she said that, crushing the bone in the process. Kiari ate it. Ace shrugged his shoulders and left but not before placing the plate on the ground inside her room. Kiari growled and kicked the plate of food outside, slamming the door.

Ace looked at the food scattered all over the place, he sighed. _'Such a waste…'_ he thought but picked it up anyway. As he walked back to where the others were playing card games and having dinner, he ate the meal absentmindedly; he was thinking about the strange girl they'd found on the supposedly 'deserted' island. Why did she want to protect it so badly? There was nothing there and even if they wanted to the crew hadn't been able to leave for a couple days at least. The ship had to be repaired AND they were quickly running out of supplies. It was never a good thing when a ship with a large crew ran out of its supplies; it could lead to fights among the crew and who knew what disaster could happen on the grand line. Without supplies the outcome could be worse than with them.

Ace sat down next to a large man called Teach, another D. He was eating a cherry pie made freshly from the cherries they found on the island. After the girl was unconscious the stronger members of the crew that were still conscious or had regained consciousness had looked for supplies around the island, even after how hard the girl had tried to stop them. Ace and the others still didn't get why she was protecting it; there was nothing there from what he saw.

"Mind if I have one?" Ace asked the fellow D. he nodded while still chewing. Ace wasted no time in eating one. A couple loaves of bread, more than a kilo of meat, more cherry pies and some sake followed afterwards. Ace was a bottomless pit just like his younger brother. Marco spotted Ace after finishing and winning another game of cards.

"Did she take it?" he asked coming over with some sake.

"No, she kicked it out the door when I left it there, so I ate it. She ate that seagull raw too" Marco raised an eyebrow.

"We've got a weird one here…." Ace nodded in agreement.

"She wants to talk to pops; Thatch is going to take her later tonight"

"Let me guess, she wants out?"

"Great guess, considering she wasn't just yelling it out a couple hours ago" Ace said sarcastically.

"Hey hey hey, no need for the sarcasm, eh?" Marco smiled but there was no response. Marco realised Ace had fallen asleep again, he smirked. Marco remembered the first time they found out Ace was narcoleptic. It was Ace's party for becoming the crew's new second division commander. After shovelling down loads of food he had suddenly fallen asleep while Thatch was talking to him. Great and funny memories!

The sun was finishing setting as Thatch told pops that the girl wanted to talk to him alone.

"The brat can wait" Was all he said, knowing what it would be about.

*later that night*

Kiari was still sitting on the bed thinking. She had barely moved since the afternoon. There was a knock on the door and Thatch entered grinning.

"Well, are you going to come?" He gestured out the door with his head. Kiari slowly stood up and followed after him. Whitebeard's (she had found out what the man was called besides pops) room was on the other side of the ship. When they entered the room he was lying on his enormous bed and drinking a bottle of sake. Thatch left them alone and Kiari went straight to the point.

"Take me back, now!" She demanded of the old man.

"Gurarara, no" She glared at him but he gave her an amused look.

"I don't want to join you humans! Please take me back!" Whitebeard took a long drink from the bottle before answering.

"And why should I?" This human was getting on her nerves. Anger flared through her. "You were the one who beat up some of my sons."

"So?"

"You're lucky I like your fighting spirit or I might've killed you."

"Then why didn't you?" humans confused her. He didn't answer but took a swig from the sake bottle. A nurse walked in and adjusted some of the funny machines attached to the giant man by cords. She scolded him for drinking when he shouldn't be but he waved her away saying he could do what he wanted.

"I already said. Become one of my daughter's"

"NO!" Kiari yelled at him and ran out.

Ace was still asleep in the middle of the deck from his episode that afternoon. He wouldn't notice his knife had been taken from his hip until the early hours of the morning.

Kiari quietly snuck around the deck to Whitebeard's room where he was sleeping in the early morning. She clutched Ace's knife tightly. It was a nice sized one; hopefully it was big enough for the task Kiari had planned for it. She easily slipped through the door and was quickly next to the bed. The knife's blade gleamed in the moonlight coming through the window. She raised it above her head. She had no idea that the very same knife in her hand was used in the same situation almost a year ago.

Kiari had somehow come to the conclusion that if she killed or maybe badly injured the man then maybe she could get back to her island. But apparently that wasn't the case.

She was about to stab when he moved; Kiari quickly ducked down the side but as she did so the knife fell from her hand with a loud clash and went under the bed. She cursed, hoping it didn't wake him, and resorted to using her claws, exactly what she was trying to avoid. She brought her arm back deciding where to strike but before she could a giant hand back handed her in the face and sent her back through the room wall. Little did she know this had also happened to someone in particular almost a year ago.

Kiari ended up with a black eye, broken nose and a cut forehead. Not to mention splinters from going through the wood. Kiari laid on…well it wasn't really her bed but she was using it, she had a bandage around her head; that man had a strong hit! She was glaring up at the ceiling when there was a knock on her door. She growled, unhappy at whoever was knocking. They came in. it was Marco. She growled at him.

"Heh, I heard what happened last night. You wanna kill pops suddenly?"

"Maybe…." She answered glaring at him.

"You may as well give up, a brat like you couldn't kill him" he smirked. Kiari rolled over facing away from Marco.

"Go away, I hate you" Marco raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever" he placed something down on the ground near the door and left. Kiari looked at it and realised it was food. She ignored it because it was the human's food. She wouldn't give up that easily, she would find a way to get back to her island.

**My friend and i had just finshed watching that episode of one piece when we wrote this. So this is how the chapter turned out lol XD i hope it was alright...**


End file.
